


The Beautiful Ones

by Honey_Vibes_for_you



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apolonia is OC, F/M, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Vibes_for_you/pseuds/Honey_Vibes_for_you
Summary: Apolonia finds herself infatuated with her advisor. But are the feeling mutual?





	The Beautiful Ones

The sun was setting and Apolonia realized she only had a few hours left before her night shift began. She lazily tip-toed to her bed and plopped down allowing the contours of the mattress to embrace her body. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she gazed out of the window and watched the day slowly transition to night. 

“Ugh”, she sighed swallowing heavily, as her thoughts of working two jobs to pay her tuition entered her mind. She decided to transfer Universities when the prices became too steep for her budget. A few minutes passed and she thought maybe masturbating will help ease her stress and coerce her into a peaceful sleep. Looking down at her satin thighs, she began to slowly part her legs. She tenderly placed her left hand on her breast, kneading and rubbing her nipple in a up and down motion. She wedged two fingers from her right hand in the smooth confines of her sex and eagerly moved her fingers in a circular motion around her clitoris. She exhaled a soft moan into the still air disrupting the silence in the room. After a while, she quickened her pace and applied her left hand for extra stimulation. The urgency to release her orgasm began to invade its way into her body but she delayed her eruption by pausing momentarily. She resumed her pleasuring never falling below the peak.

Ring Buzz Ring 5:21 pm UNKNOWN number

The sound of the phone jolted Apolonia out her fantasy. Her almond shaped eyes, now glossed over, glanced at the phone unalarmed. “Who could this be” she murmured. She decided to humor herself by answering. 

“H-Hello” she said lustfully while her left hand continued its pursuit securely on her clitoris.

“May I speak to Ms. Apolonia?” the stranger said as if he had somehow dialed the wrong number.  
Nonetheless, Apolonia passionately responded “yes”. The words slid from her lips more airily than she wanted. 

A brief pause made Apolonia annoyed before the stranger continued, “Hi Dr. Christian Grey here”.  
Apolonia’s eyes darted open, her stomach curling in embarrassment she yanked her left hand from her sex now sticky and wet from the honey of her yoni. Her eyebrows furrowing with angst she thought ‘He’s my advisor’.

“Oh hi!” she timidly replied hoping he didn’t realize what she was doing. She had completely forgotten she called him in regard to her transfer to the University.

“I received your call concerning the matter of your credits. I’ll be happy to help you with that” Dr. Grey exclaimed.  
“Great. I’m so happy you returned my call”. ‘Not really she thought. What advisor calls this late anyway?’ Apolonia rolled her eyes to the top of her head. She adjusted her weight on the bed so he wouldn’t hear the loud shriek of her springs. She failed. But she didn’t think he heard it anyway.  
She remained silent, biting her lip as Dr. Grey cleared his throat after a brief pause and said jovially, “Do you have a copy of the curriculum?” His voice was now an octave lower.  
She wasn’t sure if it was intentional or that she was really horny but his tone seemed to be a bit sultry.  
“Yes-Yes I do. Let me get it” she said. Walking barefoot to her desk she shuffled through mounds of papers before finding it. “Got it!” she yelped.

“Ok good. Now let’s take a look. I don’t have a copy of it in front of me but I’ve been in this department long enough to know exactly what you need…”. 

His voice was thick and deep. Yet, soft and relaxing. She ached internally. His voice was making her wet and she wanted to come to it. ‘What are you wearing’ she thought naughtily, wishing she had the guts to ask. She felt the heat rising up from her sex creating spasms between her thighs. A small part of her wished he was stroking his cock for her. She wanted to hear what he sounded like on the verge of an orgasm. She imagined her lips wrapped around the length of his dick, while he continued to speak on the other end. Apolonia couldn’t understand why she was so intrigued by this mysterious man. Maybe because she hadn’t been with the opposite sex in years. Four years to be exact. ‘He sounds so delicious’ she thought shaking her head. She quietly listened as he continued on about what she should expect in engineering.  
The conversation ended shortly after. Some-how she had managed to fantasize through most of it.  
“Thanks for calling. Your suggestions were very informative. Bye-Bye” she stammered. 

Dr. Grey replied in the same manner “Good bye”.

Apolonia stared at her phone for a moment desiring more. ‘I’ve never been aroused by someone’s voice before’ she pondered, turning her head side-ways like a dog would when it heard an unfamiliar sound. Grimacing for a moment, she dismissed the absurd thoughts and whispered, “Never in a million years” tilting her head down rubbing the back of her neck. She grinned at her dirty ideas and sashayed back to her dimly lit room. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head before crawling back into bed. However, she couldn’t help thinking about Dr. Grey. She wondered if he looked as good as he sounded. She thought for a brief moment that ‘maybe, just maybe, he was turned on too’. She eased her hands down her body slowly picturing this stranger touching her softly. She didn’t want to fantasize about her advisor, nor had she done it before, but she needed to pacify this longing inside her. Plus, he will never know. She slid her hands down the front of her lace underwear and nestled her fingers on her clitoris. She massaged the sensitive bud until she quivered. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she methodically began grinding her hips. Her back arched and her legs stiffened at the thought of Dr. Greys tongue making circular motions around her clitoris. She pictured her legs wrapped around his neck and her yoni enveloped in his mouth. She could feel his warm breaths saying her name in the folds of her sex. She imagined his tongue eagerly sliding in and out of her opening while she watched him savoring her juices. Apolonia couldn’t hold it any longer. The orgasm felt like an electric shock flowing through her body as she let out a long moan and sighed as her once frigid body lay limp. She half-way opened her eyelids and peaked down at her legs sprawled across the bed, grinning pleased at her release. She closed her eyes, relaxed her head in the groove of her pillows and drifted off to sleep with one person on her mind, Dr. Grey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting anything. So bare with me and be nice. Probably lots of errors. I'll fix them later. I don't know why I did this but I had to put it somewhere. If you think I should add something let me know. I hope you will enjoy it!!! ;)


End file.
